The Search for Gallifrey: Gallifrey Falls No More
by Spinjitzugirl6310
Summary: Spoiler Alert! Slight AU. (Remake of The Eleven Doctors) After The Day of the Doctor, the Doctor and Clara go about trying to find Gallifrey. As they pick up new friends and allies, they run into many old faces. Why are all the Doctors here? Why is Gallifrey so hard to find? Why has the Doctor been running into his past so much, and why is he hiding from it?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a sort of remake of The Eleven Doctors, which has been messed up thanks to The Day of the Doctor.**

**In light of recent events, I have decided to fit this into what could possibly happen after the time of the Day of the Doctor. Please tell me what you think. (Slight AU)**

"I am sorry it's taking so long to find Gallifrey, Clara," The Doctor said regretfully. "I didn't mean for it to take so long."

"It's alright, Doctor," Clara said with a sigh. They were sitting in the TARDIS quietly.

"I don't suppose you'd like a break from all this," he waved an arm.

"That'd be nice," Clara took a sip of her tea. "Why?"

"I have us set for the Eye of Harmony. Nice place, wonderful for vacations," he remarked. "Do you mind?"

"No, not really. And you need a break too, what after seeing yourself twice over and saving Gallifrey and then searching for it like mad," she sat back with a grin. "You've been running yourself ragged." The Doctor smiled. As the TARDIS came to a stop and the air filled with that familiar wheezing groaning sound, he stood up and checked the readings.

"Looks fine."

"I thought you knew this place."

"Accidents happen," he said smiling without humor. He opened the doors and stepped out. Clara followed him.

~ ~  
"It IS nice," Clara said in wonder. "Peaceful." She plopped down contentedly. She patted the ground next to her. "Come sit."

The Doctor sat down next to her. "Lovely place." He lay on his back and closed his eyes. He smiled.

There was a commotion a ways off and a familiar form fell out of the TARDIS. The Doctor opened one eye. He sat up abruptly. "Yes?!"

"Osgood?!" Clara asked in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

"Um," the young woman tripped over the end of her long scarf. "Stowing away?"

"Why?"

"Mum always told me to do something with my life," she shoved her glasses up her nose. "I'm working on it. I didn't mean to stow away exactly-"

"But I did," another voice came. A tall, black haired girl came over to stand next to Osgood.

"Elizabeth Hodges," Osgood cried. "What are you doing here?"

"Who?" The Doctor stood up. "Funny, usually it's everyone else asking that question."

"Elizabeth Hodges," Osgood said. "She works for Torchwood."

"Yes, so?" Elizabeth asked. "You work for UNIT."

"UNIT is Pro-Doctor, Torchwood is not," Osgood argued.

"Alright, stop," Clara said. "You stowed away? Both of you?"

"Yes," Elizabeth nodded.

"Why?" The Doctor asked.

"Because I wanted to see the universe," Osgood said.

"I wanted to see the Doctor for myself," Elizabeth said. "The universe was an added bonus."

"This has happened before," the Doctor said ruefully. "People stowing away."

"Is there a protocol for this?" Clara asked.

"Yes. They usually become companions," The Doctor told her. He turned to the stowaways. "I am looking for Gallifrey. If you are to come with me, the road will by no means be easy. We might have to face Daleks, Cybermen, Autons, Axons, Zygons, Krotons, Monoids, Vampires, Voords, Quarks, and any number of strange things."

"Alright," Elizabeth nodded. Osgood pulled out her inhaler.

"I'm on board," Osgood said finally. "Where is this place?"

"The Eye of Harmony," The Doctor said grandly. "And we are taking a break from looking for Gallifrey for a bit-"

The wheezing groaning sound filled the air. Everyone's heads whipped around to look at the TARDIS, which was innocently sitting there.

"But-"

"Hullo," a tall, skinny man approached them coming over the ridge. "I'm the Doctor."


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor's mouth dropped.

"NO. Oh no!"

Clara stared. "Isn't that-"

"You?" Osgood asked.

The Doctor bounded forward to shake the skinny man's hand. "Hullo, old chap, yes I know! I'm the Doctor too! Isn't that exciting! As a matter of fact I just ran into you a bit ago, when we saved Gallifrey!"

"Spoilers," Clara hissed.

"Yes, well," The Doctor waved a hand at her. "I'm the next incarnation," he told the other man, who was blinking in obvious surprise.

Elizabeth leaned forward.

"This is the one on our tracking list," she said. "The…tenth incarnation, right?"

"Eleventh," The Doctor corrected.

The other man, the….next Doctor down looked at him in some surprise.

"Yes, if you really are me, then yes. But, I prefer to be referred to as the tenth incarnation. The other one is the War Doctor." He examined the Doctor closely. He flipped out his sonic screwdriver and held it up.

The Doctor flipped his own out and grinned.

"Same software, different casing," he said. The next Doctor looked at him and finally smiled.

He shook his hand enthusiastically. "Always nice to meet another me!"

"Yes, now, to avoid confusion," The Doctor started. He spun to face the companions. "I am Eleven. Please address me as such. This is Ten," he pointed at the man next to him.

Everyone nodded and Elizabeth gave a mock salute.

"Are these your companions?" Ten asked.

"Yep. I'm Clara," Clara stepped forward and shook his hand. "We met before."

"Oh," Ten gave a smile. "Nice to meet you again!"

"I'm Osgood," Osgood gave a nervous smile. "Hello!"

"Hello!" Ten said, breaking into a grin. "Nice scarf!"

"Thank you!" she exclaimed.

"She's with UNIT," Eleven told Ten.

"Ah!"

"I'm Elizabeth," Elizabeth said. "I work with Torchwood."

"Oh," Ten crinkled his nose and his forehead wrinkled. "Are you here to kidnap us? Me? Him?" Ten waved at Eleven.

"No, as a matter of fact, I don't agree with Torchwood being against the Doctor. I was promised aliens, and it looks like that's what I have." She rocked back on her heels and gave a half smile.

"Right." Ten shook her hand gravely and then turned to Eleven again.

"How many more of us, or me, are going to show up?"

"I don't know," Eleven said. He looked around and pointed. "I think there is one of me right now. Anyway, don't YOU have any companions right now?"

"OH dear," Ten bounded back up the hill and came back a few minutes later. "Right, this is Donna Noble," he indicated the ginger haired woman beside him. "And this is Martha," he pointed to the dark skinned woman next to him. "She was just going to leave, and the TARDIS just…..took off, with us in it."

"Ah. Nice to see you again, Donna, Martha!"

"Again?" Martha asked in confusion. "Oh that's right. The Doctor explained to us. You're him, in the future. Regenerated." Donna wrinkled her nose.

"Whatever that means."

"It's our way of cheating death," Eleven explained. "We change our appearances and character."

"Oh…." Donna nodded slowly.

"Hullo there," a voice called. "Uh, I don't suppose…." They turned and saw a man with a shaved head and a leather jacket. "You know what…what?" he noticed the Police Boxes.

"It's me," Ten informed the others. He strode forward. "Hello there!"  
The man in leather looked at him suspiciously.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"The Doctor. Number Ten. You're Nine. Well, if we want to be technical, you're Ten, I'm Eleven, and he's Twelve," Ten jerked a thumb in Eleven's direction.

Nine's mouth dropped open. "Oh no, not again."

"I'm afraid so," Eleven said.

Nine sprinted back the way he came.

"Oh dear," Clara said.

**Another update! Ten and Donna and Martha come in between The Poison Sky and The Doctor's Daughter. **


End file.
